This invention relates to an indicator panel fixing arrangement suitable for fixing a flat indicator panel such as a power indicator for an acoustic apparatus, etc.
To mount an indicator panel having a flat surface, such as a power indicator of an acoustic apparatus, e.g., a radio, a stereo, a radio-cassette player, etc., onto a required position, the indicator panel is fixed by hot welding or high-frequency welding because such an indicator panel is generally made of plastic. It is common to use a jig in the welding operation for fixing the indicator panel. However, if the place to which the indicator panel is fixed is very narrow, it is difficult or impossible to use the jig, so that the welding operation becomes difficult, possibly causing defective welding and spoiling the appearance of the product due to poor finish.